elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Filial Bonds
Filial Bonds is a quest in given by Wulf Wild-Blood in Skaal Village to find his brother, Torkild, who Wulf believes may have become a werebear. Background I met Wulf Wild-Blood, whose brother disappeared many years ago. Wulf believes he may have become a werebear, and warned me to keep an eye out for him. Objectives #Look for Wulf's brother Torkild #Examine Torkild #Return to Wulf Walkthrough After releasing the Skaal from Miraak's influence, Wulf Wild-Blood will ask the Dragonborn to find his brother Torkild. While he is not sure he has become a werebear, he remembers seeing a fire in his eyes not common to the Skaal: How long have you been First Hunter? "In days past, my brother Torkild and I would share the hunt, but that was... long ago." :What happened to your brother? "I wish I could tell you. He had a wild gleam in his eye, more than most. In my darkest times, I fear he fell in among the werebears of the glacier." ::Do you have any idea where he might have gone? "He set off from here so long ago, it's hard to say. Could be in Hammerfell for all I know. If you happen to cross his path, be wary. He was a fierce warrior as a man. If he fell prey to his more bestial side, he could be deadly." ::What is a werebear? "Twisted beasts, a curse of Hircine. True bears are noble and great creatures of the wild. But the daedra have no skill for creation, so they befile the All-Maker's workings. I've heard tell of men who, by curse or by heart's desire, become transformed into one of those vile things. It is a pitiable fate. And one that I fear has fallen to my brother." This quest may be hard to finish, as Torkild will only appear in a random encounter. Torkild may also be found dead before being spoken to, but this should not interfere with the quest and the response by Wulf will still be the same. There are a few locations where random encounters occur and he may be found: *On the coastline between Glacial Cave and Bujold's Retreat is a popular place for Torkild to wander. **West of Glacial Cave, along the coastline. **Just South of Bujold's Retreat on the east side of Solstheim. **Halfway between Glacial Cave and Haknir's Shoal, along the coast. *West of Damphall Mine, along the coastline. *West of Broken Tusk Mine, along the coastline. *Just outside of Raven Rock, to the north near the mine. *East of Saering's Watch, on the path below the cliff just east of the Word Wall. *At the bottom of the waterfall that runs next to Castle Karstaag Caverns. *Near a cliff southwest of Northshore Landing. Easier to reach by going west from Castle Karstaag Ruins. The easiest way to find him is to save the game before talking to Wulf. After the quest officially begins, fast travel to any of the locations above and look for him. If he is not there, reload the save file and try again. He will appear eventually. After finding Torkild the Dragonborn may talk to him: "Who... thirst for sky... All-Maker craves the night of sun." Torkild? Your brother is looking for you. "He hears the underslake of blood dust!" Are you alright? "They can't talk to wave signs!" After dialogue ends, Torkild will turn into a werebear and attack. Searching his body yields a note to his brother Wulf. The Dragonborn can also kill Torkild without talking to him and take the letter. When given the letter, Wulf will express his sadness at his brother's death, but also relief that he is at rest: I have this letter from your brother. "It looks like I was right. He was taken in by that... where did you find this?" :He had become a werebear. "I... I understand. That's not an existance I would wish on anyone. I hope you gave him a swift end." ::What was left of him. "Good." ::Hard to be sure. he put up a strong fight. "Well, the truth is my brother died a long time ago." ::I just got out of there as fast as I could. "I didn't take you for a coward. But until we know the limits of our courage, we don't really know ourselves." ::"Thank you for setting my mind to rest. Now I can hope the All-Maker will show mercy to him in the beyond. Let me impart some of the wisdom of the Skaal to you. You've done me a service; I will do you one in kind." It is possible to pickpocket Torkild's letter from Wulf Wild-Blood after the quest has been completed. Wulf rewards the Dragonborn with an increase to Archery, Block, One-Handed, and Heavy Armor. Journal Bugs * It is possible that Wulf will acknowledge the death of Torkild, but the quest will not complete, rendering the note to be stuck in one's inventory as a quest item. **Pickpocketing the letter from Wulf and speaking to him again will finish the quest. *When looking for Torkild on the path below Saering's Watch, the plot-point may trigger saying to examine Torkild's body, but the body is not there. **Reloading a save may cause the random encounter location to change. *Torkild can get himself killed by dragons, wild animals, etc. When this happens, the quest marker vanishes, making it harder to locate him. *If the Dragonborn kills Torkild in werewolf form, the quest marker on Torkild will disappear and his corpse cannot be looted after one reverts into normal form. *If Torkild is killed before the quest is accepted, the quest will become stuck in the quest log. **To complete the quest simply type in console commands setstage DLC2WB01 15, then setstage DLC2WB01 100. es:Lazos fraternales de:Geschwisterliebe ru:Родственные связи Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Quests